mass_effect_d20fandomcom-20200213-history
Weapons
Weapons: Cost / Res.: The cost and restriction (Res.) of this weapon. To purchase a weapon you must have enough credits and have access to the level of restriction on it. Weapons typically resale for %20 less than their base value. Legitimately purchased Civilian, Military, and Special weapons come with proof and records of ownership, but also background checks and registration. Restriction Levels: * C: Civilian. Access to Civilian weapons is allowed by all PC's legally allowed to own weapons. The purchase age is 18 or equivalent for rifles, 19 for handguns. Civilian-grade weapons may be bought on the black market with a DC 15 Gather Information check in a standard city, DC 10 in crime-ridden cities and areas, and a DC 20 in more peaceful or obscure areas such as colonies. Civilian weapons on the black market typically cost %20 more than on the civilian market. * M: Military. '''Access to Military weapons is allowed by all PC's with military & law enforcement backgrounds or careers, or are mercenaries currently employed by military organizations such as the Systems Alliance. Military-grade weapons may be bought on the black market with a D25 Gather information check in a standard city, DC 20 in crime ridden cities and areas, and a DC 30 in more peaceful or obscure areas such as colonies. Military weapons on the black market typically cost %50 more than through legitimate military connections. * BM: '''Black Market. Access to Black Market only weapons is allowed by all PC's with criminal or mercenary origins or current occupation, and to spectres/special forces military characters. Finding Black Market-only weapons is a DC 20 Gather Information Check in a standard city, DC 10 in crime ridden areas, and a DC 25 in more peaceful and obscure areas. Black Market weapons are sometimes considered illegal and black market Military/Civilian weapons may be confiscated or potentially get you arrested/fined. Use at your own risk. As well, weapons stolen from corpses in the field will typically be flagged as stolen/hot/black market. * S: Special. Access to Special-grade weapons is allowed dependent on the item, PC background, and GM approval. Finding special weapons on the black market check requires contacts and connections more so than a standard Gather Information check. Special-grade Weapons on the black market typically cost twice their normal amount. Damage: ''How much a weapon does on a successful hit. ''Critical: The range of a weapon's critical threat and critical hit damage multiple. Example: 19-20/x2. Translated, a natural roll of 19-20 provokes a critical threat. Roll to attack again, if this 2nd roll is equal to or higher than your enemies Armor Class it is a critical hit. If not, it is a normal hit still. Roll for damage. If it is successfully a critical, roll for damage equal to the x? bonus. Strength Requirement (Str Req.): A weapon's minimum strength score to use this weapon. If this is not met, the weapon's recoil penalty is doubled and all recoil reducing feats are rendered ineffective. Size: A weapon's size. Smaller weapons are easier to hide, while larger weapons are more difficult to handle. Weapon Sizes * Tiny: A tiny weapon is the smallest available, giving it a +2 bonus to Sleight of Hand checks for concealing it. * Small: A small weapon is relatively easy to handle, and does not give any penalty or bonus to concealment. Reloading a Small or Tiny weapon is a Move Action (Free Action with Quick Reload Feat). * Medium: A medium weapon requires two hands to use. It gives a -4 penalty to concealment. Reloading a medium weapon requires a standard action. (Move action with QUick Reload Feat.) * Large: A large weapon requires two hands to use. Large weapons cannot be concealed. Reloading large weapon requires a full round action. (Standard Action w/ QUick Reload) Recoil: A weapon's negative to hit based on it's difficulty to handle. Range: A weapon's range in 5 Ft. Increments. DR Pass: How much DR does a weapon naturally overcome. Rate of Fire (RoF.): A weapons mode or modes of being fired. * Single - This weapon may only fire 1 bullet a time, and cannot be double tapped. * S - Semiautomatic. This weapon fires 1 bullet per pull of the trigger. Some feats allow characters armed with semiautomatic weapons to fire shots in rapid successions, getting in more than one shot per attack. * A - Automatic. Automatic weapons fire a burst or stream of shots with a single squeeze of the trigger. Only weapons with the automatic rate of fire can be set on autofire or be used with feats that take advantage of automatic fire. * Double Tap (Dbl Tap.) - This weapon fires 2 projectiles with one pull of the trigger, and is otherwise semi-automatic. It may be used with the feat Double Tap, giving it +2 hit die instead of +1. Firing two projectiles uses 2 rounds of this weapon's magazine. * 3-Rd Burst: This weapon fires in a burst. Weapons used on this RoF act as is being used with the Feat Burst Fire, regardless of if the feat is possessed by the user or not. Burst Fire bonus hit die is pre-calculated into a 3-Rd burst only weapon. Pistols M3-Predator: A reliable and accurate sidearm, manufactured by Elanus Risk Control. It's simple boxy form comes in white and black. It is typically one foot in length. While not generally deployed in the military, it is still very popular among civilians and criminals through the galaxy. Mk2. Raikou: A cheap and easy to use pistol, typically used for self-defense and target practice, manufactured by Ariake Technologies. It is a smaller-framed pistol, though not enough to be considered Tiny. It is slightly under a foot long, and it's barrel sticks out farther than the rest of the gun by a few inches. M5-Phalanx: A product of Systems Alliance offensive handgun program, aiming to offer shock troopers more power without sacrificing accuracy, for a good back up to their assault rifles. It is 1 feet long in its normal form. It comes in lavender tones, typically. Civilian variants are often purchased by colonists on planets that have particularly dangerous big-game animals. Civilian models have a magazine of 8, it's damage bonus is reduced to +1, and cost 1,200. Kessler IV: The standard sidearm of Systems Alliance personnel. It is a well rounded basic pistol in white and black, almost a foot long. M11-Striker: Sub-machine Guns Assault Rifles